pffanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kiki la zorra
Kiki es un zorro común y corriente que hace cosas todos los días usted encontraráun zorro haciendo, pero, ella tiene un secreto, el secreto mismo de propiedad de Perry el ornitorrinco, que es un agente secreto de ayudar a derrotar a el Dr.Doofenshmirtz mal con su compañero de equipo, el Agente P en un bases de un diario (a veces saltarse algunas misiones). Historia Kiki nació en un bosque de Danville, abandonada por sus padres a temprana edad, creció con una familia desconocida que la mantuvo alimentados y seguros, pero no la mantiene como una mascota, por temor a que ella te aferres a las personas y que va a ser difícil de cuidar de ella. Esa familia se mudócuando Kiki fue de alrededor de un año de edad, con la esperanza de que ella será capaz decuidar de sí misma a partir de ese momento. Efectivamente ella fue capaz de, a pesar de entrar en un montón de mischef no la hizo muy bien acogidos por un tiempo, por lo que se fue y vivióen el bosque hasta que se volviódos años y thumb|176px|Modo de Mascostaviouna batalla entre un ornitorrinco y lo que parecía ser un pharmasist. (en el episodio "Inteview con un ornitorrinco") Con el tiempo quedó atrapado en el agua y se Prorrogados hacia el vecindario. No tener a nadie la reconocería después de tanto tiempo era un releif y Burdin uno, nadie le ayudó, le dio cobijo, ni siquiera le dio la comida (en un área suburbana itll ser difícil de encontrar sólo los alimentos que no sean aves que nunca se comió) lo que hace difícil para vivir.Con el tiempo conoció a la familia Flynn-Fletcher y su mascota ornitorrinco,Perry, que parecía strangly famililiar para el ornitorrinco se encontró con la lucha, solo que sin el sombrero y miró... tonto, o eso pensaba ella de todos modos.Pronto se hizo amigo de Perry y comenzóa visitarlo en una base diaria y suspropietarios nunca mente, con tal de que no tenía escondidas en su interior. Quele daría comida y afecto que mantuvo su llegada, a veces sin siquiera salir hasta el día siguiente o algo así. Somedays que wouldnt ser cualquier persona para darle la bienvenida en su visita o sería sólo de Phineas y Ferb Candace o incluso que hizo Kiki curioso en cuanto a que Perry se volvió antes de que más adelante y no le digas nada. Ella era aún curiosidad por saber por qué el perro de los vecinos, Pinky, hizo lo mismo en torno a la misma hora del día. Así que un día decidió hacer un tipo de sueño más de la cosa y no dejar que no hizo extrañar a nadie en absoluto cinsidering que había estado haciendo por un tiempo. Por eso, cuando a la mañana siguiente se las había arreglado para hacer que parezca que ella había dejado en el medio de la noche y se escondió en su árbol durante todo el día manteniendo un ojo en Perry, peor para ella, era un día de fiesta para que no iba a ninguna parte, por lo que hizo que pareciera que salió de la nada en medio del día. Una vez más quedarse esa noche y esconderse de nuevo al día siguiente.Esta vez Perry en realidad comenzó a pista en alguna parte, había sido comenzar a dar una vez se dio cuenta de que él sólo se sienta al lado de la thumb|left|Modo de agente (sin sombrero) casa.Esperó allí, viéndolo hacer nada, hasta que finalmente miró a su alrededor (sin darse cuenta de ella) y encendió un sombrero de fieltro, se levantó y entró en un tiroteo misterioso escondido detrás de una puerta de una mezcla homogénea.Ella lo siguió y cayó en su guarida, sorprendiendo tanto a él como un extraño anciano que en una pantalla gigante que va por Perry llamado "el Mayor Monograma. Levantarse se dio cuenta de que divertían howmuch daño su caída le dio en la cabeza, haciéndola caer hacia abajo y negro-out. Se despertó un rato después de que el hombre mismo, monograma, mirando a ella, esperando que se despertara, lo que le causó el pánico un poco hasta que logró calmarla y le explicó su situación. Explicando que ahora que se le informó sobre su secreto se le preguntó si quería convertirse en un agente y, si no, habría borrado la memoria hasta el punto en que conoció a Perry y vio a su ir y venir con la de Flynn-Fletchertambién está perdiendo la memoria de entrar en contacto con ella, y con un sí convertirse en un agente secreto completo fleged riscking la muerte todos los días, ninguno de los cuales se establecieron bien con ella. ¿Qué pasa si me dijo que no? ¿Se ve alguna vez Perry de nuevo? Ella wouldnt tiene dónde quedarse más. Si ella dijo que sí, que podía morir, pero que podía quedarse con Perry. Ella finalmente accedió a convertirse en un agente. Ser un perro callejero que necesitaba un sorce seguro que entran y salen de su guarida, causando monograma de ser su propietario temperary por el momento, lo que le permite vivir con él, si ella escogió, con la ventaja de visitar todavía Perry y venid a susguarida y no tener que ocultar su doble vida de Monogram fue también uno a la otra. Así que decidió quedarse con él por un poco, sigue actuando como si Phineas y Ferb son más los propietarios de lo que era, pero al regresar a su casa a dormir un rato. Algunos días de verano que se decidiera a volver a la selva creció en alejarse de la vida del agente y Phineas y Ferb loco y sometiimes un poco poco frightning invenciones durante un rato. Phineas y Ferb siempre supo que nunca dejaría a menos que hiciera algo para hacer que se vaya, o algo fuera de su control pasó.Que pondría a los tazones de comida para ella en el patio para que coma cuando ella iba a volver, y por lo general, que acabaría encontrando un recipiente vacío con un zorro durmiendo profundamente amarillo a la mañana siguiente. Sin embargo, que no siempre fue así. Un día como cualquier otro, Phineas y Ferb se finnished su actividad diaria causando Candace para ir una vez más frenética, pensando que todo había desapareció. Phineas se preguntaba donde algo fue así, que había estado preguntando donde su amigo Lil zorro había desaparecido para ese día. Tal vez a un lago o un estanque pequeño y agradable, o tal vez ella había fuimos a dar un poco de retozar en el bosque, aunque tratando de evitarlo, él sabía que algo le puede pasar a ella. El cepillado apagado al igual que todos los tiempos antes de que él y su hermanastro, establecer un plato de comida para ella, en caso de que ella iba a volver. Para su decepción encontraron un cuenco lleno a la mañana siguiente, pero decidió esperar a que el resto del día para ir por el y darle la oportunidad de demostrar, sin suerte. La aventura de la mañana siguiente, Phineas y Ferb para ese día era ir a acampar con sus Isabella amigos, Baljeet, Buford, y Emily, junto con Candace y Perry, pero todavía no tenía señal de Kiki aparecen, su plato era todavía muy completa. Con una mano de consuelo Ferb Phineas convencido de que estaba bien y lo más probable aparecer más tarde. Mientras que en el viaje de Perry se preguntó como era su costumbre, pero en la búsqueda de Kiki, no Doofenshmirtz. Finalmente se la encontró con la trampa de un cazador atrapado en su pierna por lo que es difícil para que ella se mueva, lo que probablemente explica por su disapearence desde hace un par de días. Diciendo que no estaba prestando atención a donde ella estaba en funcionamiento, Perry trató de ayudar a sacar de la trampa sólo para ser interrumpido por Phineas, Isabella y Emily. Que es cuando Emily y Kiki reunió por primera vez ya establecer una amistad cuando Emily se quitó la trampa en la pierna y la trajo de vuelta al campamento, donde Ferb vendó la pierna. Durning un juego de etiquetas invisibles, Buford arrojó una pistola de rayos anti-invible, que se utiliza para etiquetar a la gente, sobre la colina y en una parte más profunda del bosque de que Emily volountiered para llegar con la ayuda de Ferb. La espera de Ferb y Emily hizo tanto Phineas y Perry ansiosos por su regreso seguro. Sólo worstening condición de Perry, Kiki escuchó el sonido del silbato de emergencia de Emily aves acompañados de sus gritos y el rugido de un oso lo que la hizo salir corriendo a ayudar a Emily, quethumb|¡Ven conmigo Kiki! hizo Perry siga así. Finalmente, el sonido de su silbato llegó a oídos de Phineas y lo hizo con el resto del grupo de seguir el sonido. Cuando Kiki finalmente lo hizo a Emily y Ferb, Ferb fue capturado en una trampa de oso colgado boca abajo y fuera de combate, y Emily se meneaban de un árbol por un oso enfurecido. Kiki atacado el oso y se obligó a la meta y Perry no podía cambiar la mente de los osos se trata de eso. Su batalla casi le cuesta la vida, sólo para ahorrar Emily y Ferb, y la hizo y de bonos de Emily creciendo stonger que eventualmente conducen a la adopción del zorro joven Emily, su nueva mascota. Su mayor enemiga es La Princesa Georgina, ya que Kiki esta celosa de ella porque Georgina es mas hermosa. Galería What were you doing in there by melty94-d3cbh03.png|''¿Qué estas haciendo? Kiki'' 20100523005020!Kiki2.png|''¡Agente Kiki!'' Kiki2.png|''Hay sueños más lindos awww...'' Imagen 024.jpg|'Mmmm...' Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Original Characters Categoría:Fanon Works Categoría:Primera Generación